The Sealed Well
by Kagome the Chicken
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets taken by the Japanese government and they seal up the well connecting both eras? Can Inuyasha save her? COMPLETE
1. A Worthless Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, though!

A/N: I have only seen the first season, and I twisted it to my own liking! Hope you like it! More chapters to come!

The Sealed Well

Chapter One: _A Worthless Argument_

"Inuyasha, please explain to me why we are sitting in the heart of a battlefield doing absolutely nothing!" said Kagome, staring at the skulls and corpses around her.

"We are to stay as far away from Naraku as possible, but I wanted to take a break, and, well, eat," replied Inuyasha, in a sort of annoyed voice.

"Oh, you did? We are in serious danger and all you can think about is food? You are the one who is always lecturing me about slowing down, and what do I get? The favor returned! You big, stupid git,"snarled Kagome, her eyes almost red.

"Oh, I lecture you? Oh, Inuyasha, you smell like cow dung, Inuyasha, you need to improve your manners. Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that. God, do you ever relax?" said Inuyasha _completely _annoyed.

"Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Yeah? What now?" he answered.

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome, looking satisfied. "Teaches you. Now let's get going," said Kagome like nothing even happened as she departed from the battlefield.

"Hey Kagome," said Sango.

"Yeah?" answered Kagome.

"You like him, don't you?" said Sango looking back at Inuyasha.

"Uh, uh, um, uh, course not! Who could possibly like a selfish, aggressive jerk like him?" said Kagome (but we all know she does!).

"Oh, really? I heard him and Miroku talking about you the other night when you were fast asleep. He was worried that when he is a full demon, he will devour you. He didn't even sleep. He was watching you the whole time. I mean, come on! You must like him a little!" said Sango, looking Kagome straight in the eye.

"Okay, but I am telling you we are just good friends. We don't like each other like that!" answered Kagome, remembering the times that were very obvious that he liked her, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever, let's get out of here."


	2. Getting Suspicious

The Sealed Well

Chapter 2: _Getting Suspicious_

A/N: Well, as we all know in the last chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha have a big stupid argument about where they are. When that was over, Sango started getting suspicious about Kagome liking Inuyasha. There they held a conversation about what Miroku and Inuyasha were talking about. This first part takes place in the Meeting area of the Japanese Prime Minister and government. Thus the trouble begins...

2005

" A ancient well? Sir, Are you certain?" said a small, squeaky voice of a very small man.

" I am certain. There is to be an ancient well in the temple of a family in Tokyo," answered the Prime Minister of Japan, with a look of curiosity in the core of his eye.

" Ah, but why are you so worried about it? I mean, well, sir, it doesn't give people special powers or anything, does it?" said the small voice, sounding quite frightened.

" No, but it is said it's used to travel in time."

Meanwhile,

"Are you coming? Or are you just gonna keep staring into space?" yelled Shippo getting ready to run because he knew Inuyasha would chase- or kill- him:).

"Shippo, did you get your exercise today?" yelled back Inuyasha, getting up and slowly walking toward him.

"No, not yet why? Why are you looking at me like that? Oh Ow. AHHHHHHHH! Leave me alone, dog boy!" screamed Shippo

"Get over here, Shippo!" he screamed back.

"God, what's wrong with you? First you act like you hate Kagome, then you attack me? Gosh, do you have a temper!" said Shippo.

" I DO NOT HATE KAGOME! And I don't have a temper! But I have to agree on the attacking you part..." said Inuyasha holding Shippo by the tail.

" SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome, thinking Inuyasha was punching him again.

" I was... oh forget it." said Inuyasha, dropping Shippo with a loud ker-plop.

" You guys! Look out!... INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome running away from what looked like a dragon demon. The Demon (going after Kagome, of course,) was not after the jewel shards. He was in some sort of trance and he must be working for someone- in the future.

"KAGOME, LOOK- KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha watching the Dragon Demon fly off with Kagome. Of course, Kagome fainted. But they caught one word "Inuyasha."

" Wheres he taking her- stay here. I have to do this by myself." said Inuyasha, and ran after it.

Meanwhile,

"You have the girl?" said a deep voice.

" Yes Mr. Prime Minister. Here she is," said the small voice.

" Why, hello, young time traveler," said the prime minister.

" Where am I? Inuyasha? Oh, god this is so not happening!" said Kagome staring at the prime minister.

" Nice way to make new friends- or maybe your first love? Soon they will never see you again. I will seal off the well and you will wish you never met them!"


	3. The NotSoSpiffy News

A/N: Wow, chapter three, thanx reviewers! Please review!

Chapter Three- _The Not-So-Spiffy News_

2005:

"What the heck are you going to do with me!" Kagome said to the Prime Minister.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't do much to you. It's the well that concerns me," said the Prime Minister, glaring at Kagome evilly.

"What the- I mean, what well? I have never heard of any well! Is it yours?" said Kagome very nervously.

"No, I am very certain it is yours. Your family's temple, I suppose?" said the Prime Minister.

"We have a temple, okay? I have never heard about an ancient well in my family's possession!" said Kagome, now very scared.

"Ancient is it? Just a tiny thought, but . . . can you travel in time? Is that where you met those pathetic buffoons?" he said.

"How did you know? Hey! They are not pathetic!" said Kagome. _Well, maybe Inuyasha . . . _she thought.

"I inform you that I am sealing up the well for good! But, only true, solid love can break my spell. But who could love you?" He said grabbing her arm and locking her in the hidden basement.

"What's that supposed to mean! I'm right down better looking than you- hey! OH MY FREAKING' GOD!" screamed Kagome, for the Prime Minister had transformed into his true self- the dragon demon.

"Now you see my true form! Once I am finished with the well, I'll finish you!"

Feudal Era:

"What? I told you four to stay behind!" said Inuyasha looking at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"We needed to come. Even you cannot defeat-" said Miroku, being cut off.

"Defeat? Defeat last! Kagome first!" said Inuyasha.


	4. Sealing Business

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story!

Chapter Four- _Sealing Business_

Feudal Era:

"If you four would hurry up, we might be able to save Kagome before that dragon kills her!" said Inuyasha, looking as feisty as ever.

"Inuyasha, calm down! Remember, Kagome isn't everything to you, is she? I mean, he most likely had a piece of the jewel," said Miroku.

"Will you get off my back? I- what now, Sango?" said Inuyasha very annoyed, not like that ever happens!

"We cannot get past this area to the well!" said Sango looking very nervous.

"What if we can't get to Kagome?" said Shippo looking back at Inuyasha.

"How can we break through the barrier? There must be a way!"

2005:

"Err! Will someone get me out of this place? Oh my god, a spider! Oh, gross! Eww eww eww! I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Kagome looking disgusted at the spider and messy room.

"Wouldn't hurt to clean up a bit . . .besides, I am never going to get out alive!" she said looking at the dead mice and bugs.

Meanwhile:

"Ha ha ha! I will seal up the well and she will never return to that time! Nor this time, either. I plan to kill her," said the Prime Minister, otherwise known as the dragon demon.

"Uh, Master? What if someone does love this girl?" said that annoying small voice.

"SILENCE! I shall begin the spell! Besides, no one could love her!" said the dragon demon to his minion.

"Obea love air eco shrubble! Seal this well on the double!" he said. A red mist had come around it, and then disappeared.

"The barrier I put on the other era is the most powerful barrier spell I know. Only true power can break it! Now let's go; our friend is waiting for us."


	5. Tetsusaiga's Power

Chapter 5- _Tetsusaiga's Power_

" Hey! Why are you looking at me like that you sad excuse for a demon thingy!" said Kagome, trying to stay calm, but the frightened gene just wasn't her friend this morning.

"Please, apologize. I expect you to respect your new ruler and master," said the Dragon Demon looking down at Kagome.

"Master? All you are to me is a stupid demon that will be slain by . . ." she stopped herself from saying Inuyasha's name. _Is he ok? _Kagome thought. _Will he come save me?_

"That lousy mutt! I will never allow a half breed such as himself kill me! Besides, he will not come to save you. The barrier I have put around the feudal era is among the most powerful barriers in this universe! Only true, sacred, power can break through the barrior. That reminds me," he said, ripping off the jewel shard around her neck. He became more power ful and with one blow of toxic air, he knocked her out cold.

Feudal Era

" Sango, try using your boomerang, it might break the barrier!"said Miroku looking hopeful.

" Here it goes!" said Sango, not breaking the barrier.

" Fox Fire! Darn!" said Shippo.

" Inuyasha, try using the Tetsusaiga! It might break through!" said Sango.

" Here it goes!"

BOOM! The barrier had broken, and the four of them jumped down the well, Inuyasha leading the way.

"I can smell her! This way!" he said entering a very large building with brass doors on the outside entrance with a sign that said 'Pull'. They came to the doors and Inuyasha ran into the doors thinking they would glide open.

"Owwww! You stupiddoor! Hey what does that sign say?" said Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me, I am only seven!" said Shippo returning Inuyasha's look.

"I don't know and really don't care! Kagome needs me!"said Inuyasha using the Tetsusaiga to smash open the doors with a huge boom! There they followed Kagome's scent and found her in the basement, unconscious.


	6. Just Inuyasha and Kagome

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! More to come!

Chapter 6: _Just Inuyasha and Kagome _

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha picking up the unconscious girl and embracing her tightly.

"Inu... Inuyasha?" she said, returning the embrace. Kagome felt different. She felt like in his arms was where she belonged.

" Miroku, Sango! God! If you think this place is so spectacular, go look around! But be back in the hour," said Inuyasha looking at Sango and Miroku.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Thanks so much Inuyasha!" and they both ran off.

" Kagome, you are so cold," said Inuyasha not yet letting go of Kagome.

" I- I am fine, right here, with you, that is," she said. She didn't know why she just said that but it felt right.

" Kagome? What did he do to you? You are acting really strange..." he said not knowing if he should continue or not.

" What does that suppose to mean? I am telling you words from my heart and you say I'm strange?" said Kagome looking up at him. Inuyasha was getting really close to her lips... Inuyasha knew he had to... he wanted to. He loved Kagome... but did she love him back?


	7. Less Talk, More Fight

Chapter 7- _Less Talk, More Fight_

"Inu...Inuyasha? What- what did you do that for?" said Kagome, still clinging to him tightly.

"Kagome, I was scared, worse than scared. More than terrified. They could have killed you."

"Hmmmm, never heard that line before..." she said thinking of the first time Inuyasha held her in his arms and then pushed her down the well for safety.

"If I had been being more protective, this would have never happened," he said finally letting go of her, but still holding her close to his chest.

"Kagome, I..."

"Back so soon are you, dog boy? Taking the girl, I suppose. I can't let that happen," said the Dragon Demon taking Kagome out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"How did you get here? Oh, I suppose someone does love this mortal girl. Pathetic, isn't she?" he said.

"Pathetic! When I love someone truly, I do not call them pathetic! Besides, less talk, more fight!" Inuyaha said looking steamin'. ( Wouldn't dare bug him...)

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome. _I would've never guessed . . . he loves me back . . . but what about Kikyo? That stupid piece of pottery . . .wasn't good for anything . . . but, he can't have forgotten her! They were in love fifty years ago . . . now Inuyasha and I have the same amount of Passion..._

"You fight well, young half breed. Too bad I have to kill you," said the demon as he fought with his claws and swatted at Inuyasha. He ducked and wasn't hit. There battle dragged on for another hour or so, when Inuyasha finally used Wind Scar to slit the Demon in two.

"You, this is not . . ." and that's what the demons last words were.

"INUYASHA!" said Kagome, grabbing him tightly again.

"I love you, too. It's just that I thought you still loved Kikyo!" she said embracing him even tighter.

"Kagome, will you stop talking about her! It's not her I want to be with . . . it's you," he said crying slightly.

"Me too..." she said and once more, their lips touched, but this time with even more passion.

"I knew it!" said Shippo, looking at them with a satisfied face.

"Shippo you idiot!" said Inuyasha

He chased Shippo around the room until Kagome said,

"SIT BOY!" _Yeah, I know ruined a perfect moment._

_The End_


End file.
